


Цена запретного знания

by Nina_Yudina



Series: Путь во тьму [3]
Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games), Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: Bromance, Demons, Detectives, Drama, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Minor Character Death, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Yudina/pseuds/Nina_Yudina
Summary: Фик связан с работой "Правосудие превыше всего" (https://ficbook.net/readfic/5299445) и является ее приквелом. Или вбоквелом. Или тем и другим сразу.Текст написан на ЗФБ-2019 для команды WTF Might and Magic 2019.
Series: Путь во тьму [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/868140
Kudos: 3





	Цена запретного знания

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alex_primary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_primary/gifts), [Vemoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vemoro/gifts).



К полудню зной в Аль-Бетиле стал нестерпимым. Большая часть горожан попряталась по домам, сидельцы в крохотных лавчонках скучали и клевали носами, и только на рынке по-прежнему кипела жизнь — торговцы, яростно обмахиваясь веерами и обливаясь потом, зазывали покупателей и сочно переругивались. 

Мерих и Бенеш неспешно брели по сонной улочке, часто прикладываясь к флягам с водой. Обоих порядком разморило от жары и усталости — они заступили в дозор еще на рассвете. В городе, по счастью, было спокойно, но день тянулся долго и нудно, а за время обхода улиц они еще ни разу не останавливались отдохнуть. 

Минуя большой старинный дом с оградой из светлого камня, Бенеш с завистью покосился на его хозяина — толстого богача в белых одеждах, который, умиротворенно улыбаясь, стоял на балконе и с аппетитом жевал что-то вкусное:

— У-у, жрет, бездельник, у всех на глазах… А у меня с голоду брюхо подвело.  
— Ничего, — Мерих снова потянулся за флягой, — сейчас дойдем до рынка и посидим в чайной.  
— Ой, стоит ли… Донесет кто-нибудь в Башню правосудия, что мы тут чаи распиваем, а Сархан нас мало того что выбранит при всех, так еще и в ночной дозор без отдыху сошлет. 

Сархана, главного хранителя порядка, шерифы побаивались — нравом он обладал весьма неприятным и жестоким, и связываться с ним лишний раз никому не хотелось. Услышав его имя, Мерих поморщился:

— Даже он поймет, если мы заглянем ненадолго перекусить. Все равно без дела шляемся по Аль-Бетилю.  
— Ну и день! Ни работы, ни проку, — вздохнул Бенеш. Ему явно хотелось домой — а кому не захочется, когда там добрая еда, мягкая постель, ласковая жена и двое малюток! Это Мериху некуда было податься, кроме Башни правосудия.

Он все-таки уговорил Бенеша отобедать, и вскоре они уже стояли возле опрятной маленькой чайной. Только собрались было присесть на топчан и спросить мясной похлебки — одним чаем сыт не будешь, как на улице раздался крик. Бенеш и Мерих на мгновение замерли, а потом посмотрели друг на друга со смесью обреченности и надежды: ясно было — произошло нечто, требующее их вмешательства, и столь же ясно было, что про вожделенный обед придется забыть.

По улице во весь дух несся человек в развевающейся одежде, по виду слуга. Увидев шерифов, выглянувших из чайной, он подбежал к ним и рухнул Мериху и Бенешу под ноги.

— Господа шерифы, — запричитал он умоляюще, — какая удача, что я вас встретил! Помогите! У нас несчастье!  
— Успокойся, — Мерих поднял щуплого незнакомца одним движением, — мы поможем. Скажи только, кто ты, из какого дома и что за беда в нем стряслась?

Слуга, совсем молоденький, тяжело дышал и едва не плакал, но все же кое-как совладал с собой и ответил, шмыгнув носом:

— Имя мне Шакир, господин шериф. Я из дома многочтимого мага Асы — все мои предки служили этой семье, и не бывало в хозяйском доме такого горестного дня, как сегодня! Господина Бахара, сына господина Асы, нашли мертвым в своих покоях. Молю вас как можно скорее последовать за мной, быть может, убийца еще не ушел далеко!  
— Постой, — промолвил Мерих недоверчиво, — почему ты решил, его убили?  
— У него из спины торчит длинный кинжал, господин шериф! — губы у Шакира задрожали. — Я говорю правду, я сам видел! Прошу вас, нужно спешить! Многочтимый Аса обещал не поскупиться на награду, если убийца его сына будет найден!

Мерих и Бенеш переглянулись. 

— Веди, — велел Мерих, и Шакир немедленно дал такого стрекача, что шерифы едва поспевали за ним.

***

Аса, пожилой маг в добротном красивом одеянии, украдкой смахивал слезы, то и дело набегающие на глаза, но держался с достоинством и старался скрыть свое тяжкое горе.

— Как это ужасно, господа шерифы, — говорил он сдавленно, — Бахар был моим наследником, одной в этом мире надеждой, светом очей моих…  
— Скорбим о вашей потере, достопочтенный господин Аса, — любезно отозвался Мерих. — Господин Бахар был единственным вашим сыном…  
— О нет, — возразил Аса и отвел глаза.  
— Но… — Бенеш изумленно посмотрел на него. — Ведь вы говорите, он был вашим наследником и одной надеждой...

Аса помялся.

— Это так, — неохотно ответил он. — Джангир, мой старший, давно не живет дома. Уже несколько лет прошло с тех пор, как он отправился в Аль-Рубит учиться магии. Я… не одобрил его выбор. Мы расстались не лучшим образом и даже не шлем друг другу писем.  
— И поэтому вы оставили его без наследства?! — не без возмущения спросил Бенеш. Мерих незаметно толкнул его локтем, но Бенеш продолжил: — А как же его право первородства?  
— Вы, дитя мое, напрасно считаете меня капризным болваном, лишающим собственных потомков того, что принадлежит им по закону, — оскорбленно сказал Аса и поджал губы. — Джангир сам отказался от наследства в пользу своего младшего брата. Заявил, что все равно не вернется в Аль-Бетиль, посему ни дом, ни имущество мое ему не нужны. Я уговаривал, грозил, но все было зря, — Аса закрыл лицо ладонью. — Глупый мальчишка сбежал, оставив все, что я собирал для него… А теперь… 

Он умолк и беззвучно заплакал. Мерих осторожно подошел ближе и тихо попросил:

— Господин Аса, покажите нам, где все произошло.  
— Конечно, — Аса усилием воли сдержал рыдания. — Мы ничего не трогали, мой сын остался на том же месте. В том же положении, как мы нашли его. Ясим, отопри для господ шерифов комнату Бахара.

***

Слуга, названный Ясимом, смуглый и мрачный, распахнул перед Мерихом и Бенешем комнату убитого и оставил их одних. Мерих первым делом отодвинул тяжелые занавеси на окнах, и при ослепительном дневном свете взорам шерифов открылась чудовищная картина: в кресле, как будто нависая над столом, сидел молодой человек. Поза его была неестественна — казалось, что он нарочно подшучивает над всеми вокруг, притворяясь мертвым, и вот-вот, утомленный своим представлением, встанет и рассмеется. Поверить в это не позволяли только глубоко засаженное в его спину орудие убийства и небольшие пятнышки крови на платье.

— Как странно, — растерянно сказал Бенеш.  
— Пожалуй. Зарисуешь здесь все? Присядь вот тут, а я пока осмотрюсь.

Внимательно оглядев комнату и не увидев более ничего подозрительного, Мерих вернулся к Бенешу, который, откупорив бутылочку с сажевой краской и вооружившись пером и тонкой кистью, быстро зарисовывал на куске чистого пергамента убранство комнаты и тело в кресле.

— Готово, — он показал пергамент Мериху, и тот удовлетворенно кивнул:  
— Не устаю поражаться твоему дару. Отчего ты стал шерифом, а не художником? Был бы богат и знаменит.  
— Это скучно, — улыбнулся Бенеш. — Не могу жить без опасности, а еще больше — без знания того, что я нужен этому городу каждый день. 

Он вытащил еще один пергамент:

— Мне остались клинок и раны на трупе. Осмотрим тело? Не пойму, почему оно не упало.  
— Сейчас… — Мерих нагнулся к убитому, попытался осторожно приподнять его за плечи и внезапно выругался:  
— Вот дрянь!  
— Что? Что такое?  
— Взгляни сюда! — Мерих отпустил мертвого и указал на что-то под ним.

Бенеш подошел ближе, склонился над покойным, а потом серьезно посмотрел на Мериха:

— Боюсь, придется сообщить главному шерифу.

***

— В чем дело? — в высшей степени недовольный Сархан шагнул в комнату, где его ждали Мерих и Бенеш. — Что произошло, почему понадобилось срывать меня с места и отвлекать от обязанностей?  
— Но ведь это и есть… — сердито начал было Бенеш, но Мерих вовремя наступил ему на ногу.  
— Прости, Сархан, что вызвали тебя сюда, — сказал он, — здесь не просто убийство — это убийство весьма необычное, и мы подумали, что ты захочешь увидеть все своими глазами.  
— Да неужто? — недоверчиво хмыкнул Сархан. — А почему до сих пор не осмотрели тело?  
— С этим и возникла небольшая сложность. Взгляни на него.

Сархан подошел к трупу.

— Хм, — произнес он без прежнего раздражения, — вот это удар.  
— Слуга сказал, что его хозяин был убит кинжалом, но ведь это не кинжал, это меч.  
— Вижу, не слепой. Чаще слушай тупых рабов, они еще не то тебе напоют. Ну-ка, вытащим, посмотрим… — от отступил на шаг и схватился за эфес меча.

Бенеш и Мерих переглянулись. Оба почему-то решили не говорить старшему шерифу о том, что несколько раз пытались извлечь орудие убийства из тела жертвы, но безрезультатно.

— Слуги обычно мало разбираются в оружии, — примирительно сказал Бенеш, — откуда им знать, если видна только часть…

В это время могучий Сархан дернул за меч, но тот почти не сдвинулся. Сархан изумленно крякнул, поднатужился и с видимым усилием вырвал-таки клинок из спины мертвеца. Тело упало в кресло, а на столе помимо кровавой лужи обнаружилась глубокая щель. 

— Вот это да, — признал Сархан, — такого я, пожалуй, еще не встречал.  
— Я тоже, — ответил Мерих, — потому мы с Бенешем и решили показать тебе это — не каждый день сталкиваешься с такой силой. Юношу не просто пронзили насквозь — его буквально прикололи к столу! И меч довольно тонкий, а стол прорубил наполовину! Не видел ни одного человека, который был бы способен на такое.  
— Ха, — Сархан довольно ухмыльнулся, — я видел, но поверь, я не убивал этого мальчишку.

Он хищно оглядел свою добычу:

— Меч, по всей видимости, из наших мест, но не из этого города. Не знаю здесь оружейника, который делал бы такие… Бенеш, ты останешься тут и потом принесешь мне свои рисунки. Мерих, когда осмотришь труп, поди-ка возьми этих многознающих слуг за… горло. Они наверняка могли что-то видеть или слышать. Да и папашу этого горемыки не лишним будет допросить еще раз. Жду ваших докладов, и не возвращайтесь в Башню правосудия, пока не найдете хоть какую-нибудь зацепку. Я все сказал.

С этими словами Сархан бросил окровавленный клинок на испорченный стол и ушел.

***

Осмотр тела длился недолго. Все указывало на то, что Бахар был убит недавно, а причиной его гибели стал единственный удар мечом в спину. Было очевидно, что труп никто не перетаскивал, вытащить меч не пытался. Следов борьбы не наблюдалось, в комнате тоже царил видимый порядок. Судя по всему, молодой человек спокойно сидел за столом, не ожидая нападения, стало быть, либо не видел убийцу (или убийц), либо хорошо знал его и доверял ему.

Заручившись дозволением Асы, Мерих отправился допрашивать слуг, но все они в один голос клялись, что по поручению хозяина были заняты то одним, то другим и не заметили ничего подозрительного. 

Наконец он поймал суетящегося Шакира. Тот был бледен и явно испуган, но выразил полную готовность отвечать на вопросы «господина шерифа». 

— Скажи мне, Шакир, — спросил Мерих, — где ты находился, когда было обнаружено тело твоего молодого хозяина? 

Шакир задрожал:

— Это я обнаружил его, господин шериф, — было похоже, что при этом воспоминании ему едва не стало дурно. — Пришел звать его к обеду. Я знал, что он у себя, постучал в дверь, а он не открыл и не отозвался. Я еще постучал, а потом заглянул и… Он был там, за столом, и я сразу увидел кинжал, но почему-то не понял, что он убит, я как будто обезумел — продолжал его звать, только потом опомнился и побежал к хозяину Асе.

Его трясло.

— Это все?  
— Все, господин шериф. Про то, что случилось, услышали другие, начали кричать, рыдать, а хозяин велел мне скорее идти в Башню правосудия за помощью. Тогда я вас и встретил, — Шакир был готов расплакаться. 

Мерих отпустил его и вернулся к Бенешу — тот как раз заканчивал рисунок, сидя над телом несчастного юноши. Мерих посмотрел на молодое, еще недавно миловидное и полное жизни, а теперь застывшее и бескровное лицо:

— Бедолага… Кого же ты так разозлил? Все это нелепо.  
— Весьма нелепо, — согласился Бенеш. — Кому вообще нужна была его смерть? И эти семейные тайны, эта история с наследством… И ошибка слуги с оружием. До осмотра трупа я даже подумал, что орудий убийства могло быть два: скажем, сначала мальчика закололи в спину кинжалом, и этот кинжал увидел слуга Шакир, а когда он в страхе убежал, пронзили мечом...  
— ...того, кто и так уже мертв?  
— Кто знает… Жестокость, как и любовь, принимает порой причудливые формы. Кроме того, это мог быть знак, или меч имеет какое-то символическое значение — вдруг это послание? Но не стоит гадать, удар был один, это точно. Потому я и согласен: жутко, но странно.  
— Тут вообще все странно. Начиная с того, что мы нашли Бахара за пустым столом.  
— Да, — кивнул Бенеш, — я тоже как раз об этом размышлял. Часто ли люди сидят за столами просто так? Если не едят, не пишут, не работают руками, не составляют зелья?  
— Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но Сархан прав, — признал Мерих. — Надо поговорить с Асой еще раз. Пусть осмотрит покои, когда отсюда унесут тело, вдруг что-то пропало.  
— Пропало, это правда, — раздался от двери чей-то голос. 

Мерих и Бенеш оглянулись и увидели Ясима — он показался им еще более мрачным, чем при первой встрече. 

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил его Мерих.  
— Поговорить, если господа шерифы желают.  
— Входи. Ты что-то знаешь об убийстве?  
— Об убийстве — нет, — ответил Ясим, вошел в покои, притворил дверь и прислонился к ней, скрестив на груди руки. — Об остальном — да.  
— Говори, — приободрил его Бенеш, — обещаю, мы выслушаем тебя.  
— Я слыхал, что вам отвечал этот пройдоха Шакир, — Ясим недобро сдвинул брови. — Не верьте ему. На самом деле он служит не хозяину Асе, а господину Джангиру. Он все время отлучается в Аль-Рубит, а здесь появляется лишь от случая к случаю.  
— Разве это повод ему не верить?  
— Нет, — Ясим осклабился, — но он кое о чем смолчал. Я заходил к господину Бахару утром — он сказал, что работает, и приказал подать чай и сласти. Так вот, на столе у него была книга. Большая книга, старая, в коже, кажется, красная, и еще свитки были, штук пять. Господин Бахар выписывал чего-то из этой книги. Потом, когда Шакир сказал, что нашел его тело, я спросил про книгу, но этот негодяй прикинулся, будто не понимает, о чем речь. Когда я заглянул в комнату, на столе господина Бахара уже ничего не было.  
— На что ты намекаешь?  
— Я не хочу винить Шакира в убийстве, — Ясим пожал плечами, — но, кажись, он… присвоил эту книгу. Библиотека хозяина — прямо сокровищница, иные книги стоят как целый дом, продай такую — и будет у тебя золото на годы вперед. А Шакир нынче смурной, бегает ото всех, в разговоре увиливает и будто боится. Что до господина Джангира… Не надобно, знаю, так говорить о господах, но он человек дурной. Не зря же он отбыл в Аль-Рубит, в город, известный беззаконием!  
— Благодарим тебя, Ясим, за сведения, — сказал Бенеш. Ясим, на лице которого промелькнуло странное удовольствие, откланялся и ушел.  
— И что ты думаешь обо всем этом? — спросил Мерих.  
— Полагаю, между Ясимом и Шакиром была какая-то ссора, — спокойно ответил Бенеш, — и сейчас Ясим, пользуясь создавшимся положением, пытается отомстить. Можем спросить об этом у Асы, но я не стал бы всерьез принимать его слова.  
— Меня куда сильнее смущает то, что он принес готовый ответ на наш вопрос, — сказал Мерих. — Неужто только для того, чтобы вырыть Шакиру могилу поглубже?  
— Возможно, — Бенеш покачал головой. — Так или иначе надо вернуться к Асе.

Но Аса не пожелал разговаривать:

— Простите, господа, — устало сказал он, — но я слишком переполнен горем и отчаянием, чтобы разбирать споры вздорной прислуги. Тело моего Бахара должны приготовить к погребению, вскоре мы похороним его как подобает. Побеседуем, быть может, завтра. Прошу вас...  
— Мы понимаем, достопочтенный господин Аса, мы нанесем вам визит завтра, а до тех пор и далее того будем скорбеть вместе с вами.

***

В Башню правосудия Мерих и Бенеш возвращались уже затемно, искренне надеясь, что Сархан, как и всегда, когда шерифы были заняты на месте преступления, отправил к рыночной площади других дозорных. Говорить не хотелось.

— Собирался поесть, — только и промолвил Бенеш, когда они поднимались в зал собраний к Сархану, — а теперь первым же куском подавлюсь…

Мерих похлопал его по спине. Он ясно понимал, чего стоило Бенешу не представлять на месте юного Бахара, пронзенного мечом, своего младшего сынишку. 

— Погоди. Распутаем этот клубок семейных таинств — полегчает. А мы его непременно распутаем, верь мне.

Сархана на месте не оказалось. Бенеш аккуратно разложил на его столе рисунки, а Мерих — свои записи об увиденном. 

— Скопировать, что ли, — Бенеш вдруг беспокойно дернулся.  
— Для чего? — спросил Мерих, хотя и сам чувствовал непонятную тревогу.  
— Так… На всякий случай.  
— Почему бы и нет. Если Сур опять нездоров, то до утра не явится, так давай потратим пару часов. 

Обсуждать недуг старшего шерифа не имело смысла — и без того ясно было, что времени довольно. Особой надобности в копиях не было, но Мерих и Бенеш, пытаясь побороть нарастающее беспокойство, достали чистые пергаменты, чернила и перья и приступили к делу.

***

Наутро они, плохо выспавшиеся, так и не дождавшись Сархана, снова отправились в дом Асы. Происходящее там изумило их несказанно: вместо тишины и печали в доме царило безумное оживление. Прислуга бегала туда-сюда, вытаскивая из покоев столы, шкафы и кресла, сдергивая покрывала и скатывая ковры, во дворе пришлые работники мешали краску в больших чанах, а по дому, негромко переговариваясь, бродили два молодых добротно одетых господина. В руках они держали нечто похожее на книги, только вместо обилия слов в книгах этих было множество образцов роскошных тканей.

Посреди суматохи и хаоса незыблемой и неподвижной казалась лишь фигура Асы, который, стоя неподалеку от входа в дом, отдавал какие-то приказания, кому-то кивал, от кого-то недовольно отмахивался. Заметив шерифов, он жестом подозвал их ближе. 

— Приветствую вас, господа, — он старался говорить бодро, как ни в чем не бывало, но глубокие тени вокруг его глаз, опухших от пролитых слез, были куда красноречивее. — Простите, вчера я вынужден был прервать нашу беседу. Теперь я всецело в вашем распоряжении.

Когда Мерих и Бенеш закончили с ответными любезностями, Мерих спросил:

— Позволите ли вы, достопочтенный господин Аса, задать вам несколько вопросов?  
— Разумеется, господин шериф. Искренне надеюсь, что смогу ответить на них.  
— Скажите, как давно ваш старший сын отбыл в Аль-Рубит?  
— Джангир? — Аса прищурился, вспоминая. — Года четыре назад… нет, три с половиной.  
— А как расстались ваши сыновья и поддерживали ли они отношения?  
— Как ни удивительно, — с грустью произнес Аса, — Бахар одобрил решение брата уехать в Аль-Рубит, просил меня не препятствовать, но при этом до конца отказывался принимать наследство вместо него. Они расстались тепло и часто писали друг другу, а слуги передавали их послания и подарки.  
— Вы хотите сказать, что ваши слуги бывали в Аль-Рубите у господина Джангира?  
— Разумеется. Как-никак, он мой сын и брат Бахара. Пусть он и бросил отчий дом, не могли же мы покинуть его на чужбине. Разумеется, посылать в Аль-Рубит с такими поручениями мы могли только надежных людей… Да вы ведь уже знаете Ясима и Шакира.

Шерифы переглянулись.

— Ясима и Шакира? — переспросил Бенеш.  
— Уверяю вас, тут нет ничего удивительного, — Аса грустно улыбнулся. — Они ведь братья. Более того, они — уже четвертое поколение семьи, которая служит моему роду почти столетие. Джангир и Ясим — однолетки, Бахар был ненамного старше Шакира. Они дружны с малолетства, сперва играли вместе, потом учились, так и повелось: Ясим стал доверенным слугой Джангира, Шакир — Бахара. Я не мешал. Иметь надежного друга в нашем мире весьма важно, а надежного слугу — едва ли не важнее…  
— Вы сказали, Ясим и Шакир — братья? — уточнил Мерих.  
— Да, родные братья, — подтвердил Аса, — хотя, согласитесь, трудно найти людей, менее схожих обликом. У них разные матери. Авия, мой слуга — это их отец, который недавно скончался, — рано овдовел и женился во второй раз. Мать Шакира — стряпуха в моем доме.  
— Боюсь, господин Аса, мне придется передать вам то, что вчера сообщил Ясим, — и Мерих, не вдаваясь в подробности, рассказал Асе о словах Ясима касательно Шакира.  
— Не может того быть! — глаза Асы округлились. — Разве что Ясим спятил от горя после гибели Бахара! Братья, столь непохожие, всю жизнь живут душа в душу, и просто невероятно, чтобы вот так внезапно Ясим оговорил Шакира, да еще перед шерифами… Нет, нет, это какая-то ошибка!  
— Простите, — как бы невзначай вмешался Бенеш, — а что происходит в вашем доме?  
— Что?.. — Аса не сразу понял, о чем его спрашивают, — так потрясло его известие о вероломстве Ясима. — Ах, в доме… Видите ли, господин шериф, я не могу теперь оставаться в нем. Здесь слишком много воспоминаний, и радостных, и горьких, здесь следы крови моего сына, и я поклялся, что не переступлю своего порога, пока дом не будет полностью отремонтирован, заново отделан и обставлен. Я еще разберусь с кладовой: среди моих людей обнаружился кто-то нерадивый — должно быть, забыли там тушу, она испортилась и пропитала своим зловонием все вокруг, и теперь они не хотят туда заходить. Но им, разумеется, придется исправлять свою оплошность, как раз сейчас они должны были этим заняться… Даже в этом я вижу перст судьбы, указывающий мне на необходимость обновить и дом, и саму жизнь. Пока отделывают комнаты, меня приютит сестра, а слуги будут помогать рабочим.  
— Благодарю за разъяснение, достопочтенный господин Аса, — Мерих любезно приложил руку к сердцу. — Позвольте спросить вас еще кое о чем. Вы, вероятно, осматривали комнаты — и покойного господина Бахара, и все остальные, до того как приказать выносить вещи. Скажите, не пропало ли из дома что-нибудь ценное и важное?  
— Нет, — голос Асы стал немного прохладнее, — ничего, благодарю за беспокойство.  
— Видите ли, — Мерих внимательно посмотрел в глаза Асы, — есть вероятность, что господин Бахар мог быть убит при ограблении. По словам слуг, вчера утром он работал с книгой, большой старой книгой в красной кожаной обложке, а после обнаружения тела она волшебным образом исчезла — вместе с записями господина Бахара, которые он успел сделать.

Аса побледнел.

— Как вы сказали? — переспросил он. — Старая большая книга в красной коже?..  
— Именно так. Книгу видел Ясим — во всяком случае, так он заявил. 

Аса едва не потерял самообладание. Он дышал, точно рыба, выброшенная на песок.

— Ясим… Почему он не сказал мне об этом?! Почему? Я не понимаю…  
— Господин Аса, — Мерих поднял руку в успокаивающем жесте, — прошу вас не тревожиться, мы всё решим. Скажите мне, прошу, что это была за книга?

Аса отвел глаза:

— Я не могу.  
— Прошу вас, господин Аса! Это очень важно!  
— Ну… хорошо, — Аса нервно вцепился в ворот кафтана. — Обещайте, что никто, кроме вас и главного шерифа, не узнает об этом!  
— Я не могу обещать этого, господин Аса.  
— Уверяю вас, эта книга — моя собственность. Я не крал ее и не убивал ради того, чтобы ее заполучить. Молю вас, не говорите в городе о том, что эта книга хранилась в моем доме, иначе врата академии закроются для меня навсегда. Я не переживу этого!  
— Господин Аса, мы даем вам слово чести, что сказанное вами не будет распространено в магическом кругу Аль-Бетиля. Итак?  
— Это была… — Аса вздохнул и признался: — «Горада Раэль».  
— «Горада Раэль»?! — ошеломленно переспросил Бенеш. — Вы держали у себя..  
— Не спешите осуждать, дитя мое! — прервал его Аса. — Вы не в первый раз торопитесь с выводами. Да, в моем доме была эта книга, но я не демонопоклонник. Я не пытался открывать врата Шио и не вызывал в свой дом красивых суккубов.  
— Но зачем она вам? — не сдавался Бенеш. — Зачем, если не для вызова демонов?  
— Молодой человек, — наставительно произнес Аса, — всякое знание ценно. Эту книгу можно использовать по-разному. В частности, в ней содержатся полезные сведения о демонах — не только о том, как призывать их на службу, но и о том, как бороться с ними, об их слабых местах, о защитных заклинаниях… Неужто этого недостаточно для того, чтобы сохранять ее? А если кому-нибудь понадобится укрыться от демонов или изгнать их? И, заметьте, я даже не говорю о ее стоимости — в трудное время она могла бы спасти моих сыновей от нищеты!  
— Хорошо, господин Аса, — сказал Мерих, — главное, что теперь нам известно: в покоях господина Бахара действительно могла находиться «Горада Раэль», из которой он по неизвестным причинам делал выписки.  
— Нет… — Аса со стоном закрыл глаза и покачнулся. — Нет, только не мой мальчик!  
— Мог ли кто-то дать ему эту книгу? Кто-то другой?  
— Нет, — выдохнул Аса, — доступ к библиотеке есть только у меня и сыновей. Значит, Бахар сам взял эту книгу. Выкрал. Неужели, неужели…

Он продолжал горестно раскачиваться, стиснув виски.

— Не забывайте, господин Аса, — заметил Мерих, — эти сведения могут быть недостоверными. Не стоит ли нам призвать Ясима и Шакира и побеседовать с ними в вашем присутствии?  
— Это невозможно, — растерянно сказал Аса, — Шакир рано утром отбыл в Аль-Рубит. Сам вызвался передать горестную весть Джангиру, и я его отпустил. И Ясим с утра не показывается… Быть может, боится моего гнева, но я готов простить что угодно в обмен на правду!

Мерих обдумывал, как бы повежливее вытребовать у Асы дозволение на поиск Ясима. Старший из братьев вызывал у него ничуть не меньше недоверия, чем младший. Бенеш молчал и ждал.

— Господин Аса, — Мерих наконец подыскал правильные слова, — возможно ли…

И тут со двора донесся отчаянный женский визг, а потом раздались мужские крики. 

— Ну что еще… — Аса утомленно прижал ладонь ко лбу.  
— Господи-и-ин! Ай-яй, господи-и-ин! — в дом влетела служанка с совершенно безумным лицом. — Там, в кладовой… Ясим!  
— Что?! — Аса схватил ее за плечи. — Что с ним?!

Служанка издала горлом неприятный булькающий звук. Она отстранилась от Асы, благоразумно отпустившего ее, выдавила:

— Он… м-м… м-мертвый! — и побежала обратно во двор, зажимая рот и утираясь передником.

Оставив Асу в доме, Мерих и Бенеш, закрывая носы, подошли к кладовой и заглянули внутрь, а потом по привычке снова молча посмотрели друг на друга. Лица у обоих на мгновение сделались такими же безумными, как у служанки, которую до сих пор тошнило у ямы для отбросов.

— Это действительно Ясим, — тихо произнес Мерих.  
— Да, — почти беззвучно отозвался Бенеш. — Сколько он тут лежит, по-твоему?

Мерих, не веря своим глазам, вынужден был ответить:

— Дня три.

***

Сархан был у себя. Вид он имел нездоровый и измученный.

— Во имя ада, куда вы так несетесь? — спросил он у запыхавшихся шерифов.

Мерих и Бенеш, едва переводя дух, быстро пересказали ему последние события. Сархан с отвращением покосился на них и повторил, издевательски отчеканивая каждое слово:

— У Асы в доме была «Горада Раэль»? Вы вчера говорили с человеком, который дня три как мертв? Вы врете. Или чересчур много курили ночью. 

Он пристально посмотрел на Мериха, перевел взгляд на Бенеша и внезапно сменил гнев на милость:

— Слишком уж нелепая история, вам, дуракам, такую не выдумать. Ладно, верю. Так или иначе ясно, что несколько нитей ведут в Аль-Рубит. Не исключаю, что за убийством этого Бахара может стоять его брат, а причиной убийства наверняка стала книга. Или он пожалел о своем решении уступить наследство младшему и убрал мальчишку с дороги.  
— Мы пришли к схожим выводам, Сархан. К слову, слугу Ясима убили, заколов мечом, и рана на его теле очень похожа на ту, что осталась на трупе Бахара, Бенеш принес тебе рисунки. Аса не опознал меч, этот клинок не из его дома. Более всего нас беспокоит этот непонятный Ясим. Что за двойник шлялся по дому Асы, пока подлинный Ясим лежал мертвым в кладовой? Или он действительно погиб не позднее, чем нынче ночью, но что тогда произошло с трупом, отчего он в таком скверном состоянии? Думаю, нам и впрямь стоит наведаться в Аль-Рубит.  
— И что вы намерены делать там?  
— Прежде всего разыщем дом этого Джангира — Аса не бывал у него, но знает, где он живет. Попробуем поговорить с ним, выяснить, есть ли у него причина для убийства. Возможно, потребуется предписание на обыск его дома.  
— Дам я вам предписание, но это Аль-Рубит, не удивляйтесь, когда этот самый Джангир просто рассмеется и разорвет ваш свиток, сказав, что не подчиняется Аль-Бетилю.  
— Законы едины для всех, тогда мы обратимся к архимагу Бине, на которого он работает. Мы знаем только его имя, но, думаю, найти в Аль-Рубите архимага нетрудно.  
— А ты знаешь, Мерих, что Бина — это не имя? — ехидно спросил Сархан.  
— Прозвище, — тихонько вставил Бенеш. — Означает «провидец».  
— Тем лучше, — Мерих кивнул. — Если уж человека знают по одному только прозвищу, то он наверняка известен всем. В крайнем случае придем к городским судьям.  
— Очень хорошо. А книга?  
— Мы подозреваем, Сархан, — осторожно сказал Бенеш, — что если за убийством Бахара и правда стоит его брат Джангир, то, возможно, Шакир едет в Аль-Рубит не с пустыми руками. Аса считает Шакира доверенным человеком Бахара, но Ясир — или тот, кто выдавал себя за него, — сказал, что на самом деле этот мальчишка служит Джангиру. Верить ему или нет, неясно, но Аса утверждает, что книга исчезла из дома. Мы думаем, что она действительно пропала, иначе с чего Аса стал бы рисковать, рассказывая нам о ней? Обвинить Шакира в убийстве хозяина трудно — он слишком слаб для удара, который погубил Бахара, но украсть книгу ему было вполне по силам. Например, для Джангира. Что с ней собирается делать Джангир, трудно предположить, но поскольку за его спиною Аль-Рубит, можно ожидать любых неприятностей.  
— Ясно, — Сархан звучно шлепнул ладонями по столу. — Отправляйтесь туда… — он явно хотел сказать «немедленно», но передумал. Взял чистый свиток и начал бегло писать. Почерк у главного шерифа был изумительно красив, тянулись буква к букве ровные, без единой помарки, строки. Мерих и Бенеш наблюдали, точно завороженные, за тем, как пишет Сархан. Спустя несколько минут он поставил на свитке свою личную печать, свернул документ и передал Мериху.  
— Отправляйтесь туда завтра на рассвете, — сказал он. — Найдите наших связных или сами шлите письма и не задерживайтесь там надолго. И не курите, мерзавцы!

***

Аль-Рубит, шумный, залитый солнцем, встретил шерифов с обманчивой приветливостью.

Мерих и Бенеш не без труда разыскали нужный дом. Окружающий его маленький садик показался им диковинкой после знойного Аль-Бетиля, где высыхала почти любая растительность. В дальнем конце сада стояла статуя из белого камня, к которой вела затейливо вьющаяся дорожка, посыпанная цветным песком. 

Шерифы постучали в двери, и через малое время им открыли.

— Вот так встреча, — сказал Мерих, хватаясь за меч. 

Перед ними стоял Шакир. Он в ужасе попятился от Мериха, но Бенеш, ловко обойдя его, заломил ему руки за спину:

— Попался!  
— Отпустите меня! — отчаянно закричал Шакир. — Я ни в чем не виноват!  
— Не виноват, значит? — угрожающе спросил Мерих. — А почему боишься нас и пытаешься сбежать?  
— Что за шум? — из комнат вышел высокий человек в нежно-голубой мантии. В том, что это Джангир, не было никаких сомнений — братья, в отличие от Шакира и Ясима, были очень похожи, разве что лицо Джангира, еще весьма молодого, несло на себе отпечаток многих трудностей и горьких раздумий.  
— Приветствуем вас, господин Джангир, — сказал Бенеш, удерживая вырывающегося Шакира. — Мы — шерифы из города Аль-Бетиля, прибыли сюда по поручению главного охранителя порядка, расследуя преступление. Простите нас за внезапное вторжение в вашу обитель, но у нас есть основания задержать и допросить вашего слугу.  
— Вот этого? — Джангир недоуменно поднял бровь. — Он не сделал ничего дурного, всего лишь приехал сообщить мне скорбную новость о кончине моего брата в Аль-Бетиле. Скоро я отправлюсь туда сам.  
— Позвольте задать вам вопрос, господин Джангир… Получали ли вы какие-то либо предметы из отчего дома? Может быть, подарки?  
— Нет, — холодно ответил Джангир, — хоть я и не понимаю, какое это имеет значение. В доме случилась беда, до подарков ли отцу.  
— И Шакир тоже ничего не привез с собой?  
— Нет, он приехал с пустыми руками, если не считать походного узелка… А отчего вы спрашиваете меня об этом?  
— Мы подозреваем, — объяснил Мерих, — что этот человек причастен к пропаже ценной книги из дома вашего отца.  
— Как вы смеете? — завопил Шакир. — Я не вор!  
— Шакир, — потрясенно промолвил Джангир, укоризненно глядя на него, — этого не может быть! Это… это недостойно тебя! Как ты мог?! Наши семьи столько лет жили бок о бок, а ты…  
— Господин Джангир, — умоляюще пробормотал Шакир, — не верьте им, умоляю! Вероятно, если из дома и пропала книга, то ее украл убийца господина Бахара!  
— Прочь с моих глаз, — с отвращением произнес Джангир. — Крал ты книгу или нет, но ты совершил нечто такое, что навлекло на тебя подозрения. Господа шерифы, он ваш. Вы можете забрать его в Аль-Бетиль для разбирательства. Всего наилучшего.  
— Еще минуту, господин Джангир, — сказал Мерих. — Видите ли, кончина вашего брата не была случайной. Кроме того, помимо господина Бахара погиб и слуга, некто Ясим. Вам что-нибудь говорит это имя?

Шакир мгновенно прекратил биться в руках Бенеша. Он едва смог устоять на ногах.

— Что? — язык не слушался его. — Ясим?.. Когда?!  
— Это очень печально, — вежливо, но равнодушно ответил Джангир. — Передайте его родным мои соболезнования, а отцу — что я скоро прибуду.  
— Не спешите, господин Джангир, — Мерих вытащил составленное Сарханом предписание. Как ни странно, воспоминание о неприятном главном шерифе придало ему сил. — Прискорбно, но боюсь, нам придется провести обыск в вашем уютном доме.  
— Что это значит? — надменно и гневно спросил Джангир.  
— Это значит, господин Джангир, что у вас могли быть мотивы для убийства брата, — Бенешу надоело ходить вокруг да около. — Если вы дозволите нам осмотреть дом, то тем самым подтвердите, что подозрения несправедливы и вам нечего скрывать.  
— Вот еще! — вскрикнул Джангир. — Допустить каких-то проходимцев в свой дом?! Да кто вы такие? Я не подчиняюсь Аль-Бетилю, я порвал с ним давно! Забирайте этого вора и немедленно покиньте мой дом, пока я не позвал городскую стражу!  
— Хорошо, господин Джангир, мы уходим, — Мерих открыл дверь, и Бенеш вытолкнул во двор Шакира — тот едва мог передвигаться. Он что-то шептал, и в глазах его стояли слезы. — Но не станем прощаться. Уверен, мы еще увидимся.  
— Вон!

***

На улице Шакир первым нарушил молчание.

— Куда вы меня тащите? — спросил он хрипло.

Мерих подмигнул Бенешу. 

— В городскую тюрьму, — сурово ответил он. — Там самое место таким ворюгам, как ты.  
— Но я не вор… — еле слышно повторил Шакир. Казалось, он убеждает больше себя, чем шерифов.

Бенеш остановится.

— Шакир, — тихо и примирительно сказал он, — мы понимаем, как тяжко тебе было услышать о гибели брата. Мы хотели бы думать, что ты не вор и не убийца, но если ты желаешь, чтобы мы поверили и помогли тебе, придется открыть нам правду. Ты расскажешь ее?  
— Да, да, – забормотал Шакир, — только прошу вас, уйдемте подальше от этого проклятого дома…  
— Что случилось? — озабоченно спросил Бенеш, но Шакир только замотал головой и прибавил ходу. Ничего не понимая, шерифы следовали за ним. Бенеш по-прежнему удерживал его могучей хваткой, но Шакир даже не пытался вырваться.

Некоторое время спустя он огляделся и указал подбородком на тесный проулок между двумя глухими стенами домов: 

— Сюда!

Шерифы втолкнули Шакира в проулок, а сами встали по обеим сторонам от него, преграждая ему путь к бегству, хотя давно стало ясно, что несчастный слуга никуда не побежит.

— Рассказывай, — потребовал Мерих.  
— Но прежде объясни, чего ты так испугался в доме господина Джангира? — мягко спросил Бенеш.

Шакир поочередно смотрел затравленным взглядом то на одного, то на другого и наконец выдавил:

— Это не господин Джангир.  
— А кто же?  
— Не знаю! — с отчаянием воскликнул Шакир. — Не знаю я, кто это! А только это не он, а если и он, то в него будто демон вселился! Господин Джангир добрый, милостивый, господина Бахара так любил, что жизнь был готов отдать за него, а над его кончиною и слезы не пролил! Может ли такое быть?! С Ясимом, моим братцем, они с детства были неразлучны, и как Ясим горевал, когда господин уехал, как упрашивал взять его с собой! Господин Джангир обещал ему, что непременно за ним вернется, когда обустроится здесь и укрепит положение в академии. Да не успел… А сегодня бровью не повел, когда услышал о его смерти! Верьте, господа шерифы: не он, не он это!  
— Мы слышим тебя. Продолжай, — сказал Мерих, в разуме которого со скоростью песчаной бури возникали и рушились версии случившегося.  
— Расскажи о том, что случилось у вас дома, Шакир. О том, почему уехал Джангир. И о книге. Обо всем. С самого начала, — попросил Бенеш.

Шакир всхлипнул, утер глаза рукавом, вздохнул и заговорил дрожащим голосом:

— Мы с братом Ясимом родились и выросли в доме хозяина Асы, господа шерифы. С раннего детства мы играли с господами Джангиром и Бахаром и со временем все четверо стали большими друзьями. Уверяю вас, мы с Ясимом всегда помнили о том, что они нам не ровня, что они наши хозяева, и все же питали к ним не просто почтение, но горячую привязанность и не задумываясь пожертвовали бы за них всем, что имеем. Ясим был наперсником господина Джангира, а я — господина Бахара. Брат часто бывал здесь, в Аль-Рубите, вот как раз перед этой бедой в доме он вернулся…  
— Погоди, — Мерих насторожился. — Твой брат вернулся из Аль-Рубита перед убийством Бахара?  
— Дня за четыре. Приехал обеспокоенный, обещал что-то мне рассказать, а потом его как подменили. Стал злобным, со мной почти не говорил, а когда и говорил, все язвил, как змея. И спросил про... про то, чего не мог знать. Я напугался и начал его избегать — не сумел понять, что произошло с моим Ясимом… — Шакир снова вытер глаза.  
— Прости, Шакир, но я должен сказать тебе правду, — мрачно произнес Мерих. — Тот, с кем ты встречался и беседовал в последние два-три дня, уже не был твоим братом. Ясим был убит, очевидно, вскоре после того, как вернулся домой. Мы нашли его тело, когда ваши люди вскрыли запертую кладовую.

Шакир закрыл лицо руками и разрыдался. Бенеш потрепал его по плечу. Шакир поднял голову, и лицо его внезапно просветлело. Он посмотрел на Мериха:

— Благодарю вас от всего сердца, господин шериф. Я вечно буду оплакивать моего Ясима, но теперь я спокоен. Я знаю, что брат мой навеки остался таким же, каким был всегда, — преданным и верным…

Он прерывисто вздохнул и продолжил:

— Что до того, почему господин Джангир уехал… Не знаю, имею ли я право рассказывать домашние тайны хозяев…  
— Рассказывай, Шакир, — твердо сказал Мерих. — Мы не станем торговать вашими секретами на рынке, но жизнь твоего хозяина Асы, твоих друзей, а может быть, и твоей матери зависит от того, будут ли правдивыми твои речи.  
— Я слышу вас, господин шериф, и повинуюсь вам. Как-то раз я убирал спальню господина Джангира, и они оба, молодые хозяева, вошли туда. Сперва мне показалось, что они спорят, но они не спорили, а решали, что им делать. Господин Джангир узнал, что хозяин Аса увлекся магией красного города. Аль-Рубита. Вы ведь знаете, что здесь не брезгуют учить магии хаоса и творят разные страшные дела? Господин Джангир нашел у него запретную книгу «Горада Раэль» — в ней содержится такая скверна, что лучше и не думать об этом! С ее помощью вызывают бесов, суккубов и всякую другую нечисть из Шио! Он сказал, что даже кожа, коей обернута эта гадкая вещь, человеческая! Если бы об этом узнали в академии Аль-Бетиля, хозяина Асу пожизненно изгнали бы из нее, а быть может, и из города! Господин Джангир сказал, что не может допустить этого. Пообещал, что поедет учиться в Аль-Рубит к какому-нибудь именитому магу и узнает способ отвадить отца от недоброго увлечения, разоблачит перед ним эту грязную магию, хотя бы найдет достойный оберег, чтобы защитить его от демонов! Сказал господину Бахару, что если его поиски затянутся, то уступит ему наследство, и молил позаботиться об отце. «Если я не сумею, то придет твой черед, брат», — такими были его слова. Господин Бахар обнял его и расплакался…

Шакир тоже вхлипнул.

— Когда господин Джангир уехал, хозяин горевал, но не отступился от своего. Я не раз бывал здесь, в Аль-Рубите, по просьбе господина Бахара. Возил письма, справлялся о делах, передавал книги…  
— Знаешь ли ты, к кому поступил в ученики Джангир? — спросил Бенеш.  
— Знаю, господин шериф, только то, что все называют этого человека Биной.  
— Его подлинное имя тебе неизвестно?  
— Нет, господин. Думаю, и хозяин Джангир его не знал…  
— Хорошо. Продолжай.  
— Каждый раз, прибывая в Аль-Рубит, я находил господина Джангира все более удрученным. Ясим тоже возвращался от него мрачным и огорченным. Потом они доверили мне и господину Бахару опасные сведения: по их словам, Бина и другие архимаги Аль-Рубита занимаются куда более страшными вещами, чем вызывание демонов! А поддерживают их в этом, по словам господина Джангира, местные эмиры. Они платят золотом тем, кто изучает заклинания хаоса. Говорят даже, что эти эмиры хотят призвать армию демонов себе на службу!  
— Мне кажется, это вздор, — с умыслом произнес Мерих и не пожалел об этом, потому что Шакир почти подпрыгнул от возмущения:  
— Не вздор, господин шериф! Господин Джангир сам видел и слышал кое-какие разговоры, но главное — архимаги на эти деньги не только изучают магию хаоса, открывая новые заклятия, они еще и ставят нечистые опыты с телами, а то и с живыми пленниками и кровью демонов! — Шакира передернуло. — У него не было доказательств — его не допускали ни к этим опытам, ни к заклинаниям хаоса. Эти маги делали вид, что они всего лишь ученые, но на самом деле они палачи и убийцы, и господин решил доказать это! Он через Ясима попросил господина Бахара найти, где в библиотеке хозяина хранится «Горада Раэль», и списать для него эти проклятые заклинания! Наверное, хотел поискать их в свитках своего наставника и разоблачить его, а может, что другое… Но господин Бахар исполнил его просьбу.  
— Почему ты украл книгу? — спросил Мерих.  
— Я не крал, господин шериф! Я хотел вернуть ее на место, а свитки увезти господину Джангиру, но не смог попасть в библиотеку один — ее защищают какие-то чары, и двери просто не открылись. Тогда я унес ее и спрятал.  
— Где ты нашел ее?  
— Возле тела господина Бахара. Клянусь вам, я его не убивал. Я скорее отрубил бы себе руку!  
— Почему ты сказал, что Бахара убили кинжалом?  
— А разве нет, господин? — изумился Шакир.  
— Нет. Это был тонкий меч. Эфес у него и впрямь немного похож на кинжальный. Ты, как я понимаю, не трогал тело? Иначе непременно увидел бы это.  
— Не трогал, господин. Я, когда опомнился, забрал книгу и записи и сразу убежал.  
— Кое-что не сходится, — с подозрением проговорил Мерих. — Если все было так, как ты говоришь, то почему убийца не забрал книгу сам? Почему оставил ее на виду?  
— Я тоже не пойму этого, господин шериф, — с видимой искренностью ответил Шакир. — Быть может, боялся, что его поймают с поличным, и хотел взять ее позже, когда обнаружат труп, в комнату будут приходить многие и многие, и уже невозможно будет узнать, в чьи руки она попала. Может быть, строил какие-то пакостные козни, хотел сперва подбросить ее кому-то, а затем украсть... Но мне это неведомо, клянусь.  
— Хорошо, Шакир, мы верим тебе, — сказал Бенеш. — Но остался еще один вопрос: где книга? У Джангира?  
— Нет, господин шериф, — Шакир покачал головой и едва заметно улыбнулся. — Я оставил ее там, в Аль-Бетиле, в тайнике, который известен только мне, в надежде незаметно вернуть хозяину или передать господину Джангиру, когда он вернется. А свитки с записями я спрятал здесь, в Аль-Рубите, в другом тайном месте, коего открыть вам не могу.  
— Но почему ты не отдал их Джангиру?  
— Потому что я сразу понял, что это не Джангир, господин. Я прибыл незадолго до вас и сразу собрался уезжать. Не мог находиться с ним рядом... — Шакир устало вздохнул и уселся на землю.

Мерих и Бенеш молча смотрели друг на друга.

— Вот что, — решительно сказал Мерих и протянул Шакиру руку, — вставай-ка. Пойдем.  
— Куда?  
— Мы проводим тебя в тюрьму…  
— Но…  
— Ради твоего собственного блага. Не пугайся и не кричи. Если этот мнимый Джангир действительно не тот, за кого себя выдает, и попытается справиться о тебе, то узнает, что шерифы Аль-Бетиля считают тебя вором и поместили в тюрьму. Покажем наши свидетельства с печатью главного шерифа Аль-Бетиля, и стражи вряд ли зададут нам лишние вопросы. Не бойся, мы попросим их тебя не мять и накормить.  
— Надолго ли я останусь там, господа шерифы? — подавленно спросил Шакир и опустил голову.  
— Пока до завтрашнего полудня. Мы нанесем визит архимагу Бине, а после опять попытаемся проникнуть в дом Джангира. Быть может, от этого выйдет польза не только нашему делу, но и твоему хозяину. Дай-ка Бенеш тебя свяжет — так будет убедительнее.

Шакир обреченно вздохнул и покорно протянул к Бенешу руки.

***

Дом, где жил архимаг Бина, действительно знал в Аль-Бетиле почти каждый, и вскоре Бенеш и Мерих уже стояли перед огромными воротами.

Бина им совсем не понравился. Немолодой и грузный, он смотрелся бы весьма солидно, если бы не лицо — при жестоком и властном его выражении, недобром прищуре выцветших глаз и хищном носе губы архимага, выпуклые и чувственные, выдавали в нем сластолюбца, и сочетание это производило впечатление поистине отталкивающее. При взгляде на него в памяти сразу всплывали грязные истории о краже малолетних девственниц, извращенных надругательствах над пленниками и оргиях с пустынным зверьем. 

Шерифов он принял со снисходительной любезностью, но Бенешу и Мериху было не по себе под его взором: то он становился пристальным и тяжелым, как у Сархана, то начинал быстро скользить от предмета к предмету, от человека к человеку, и уследить за ним не было никакой возможности.

— Джангир? — услышав это имя, он недовольно поморщился. — Что он натворил?  
— Нет-нет, — поспешно ответил Бенеш, — ничего такого, что могло бы затронуть честь дома Химеры. 

Мерих подумал, что слова эти звучат до неприличия правдиво. Что-что, а убийства и заговоры, если верить слухам и Шакиру, для дома Химеры были не бесчестьем, а повседневными занятиями.

— В его доме произошло несчастье, достопочтенный господин Бина, — объяснил Мерих. — Вы — его наставник, вы знаете его лучше других в этом городе. Мы стремимся защитить его по просьбе Асы, его отца, и хотели бы, если дозволите, расспросить вас о нем и его ближайшем окружении.  
— Что ж, — Бина лениво откинулся на диванные подушки, — пожалуй, я могу уделить вам несколько минут.  
— Что вы можете поведать о Джангире как о человеке?  
— Неблагодарная посредственность, всюду сующая свой нос, — презрительно фыркнул Бина.  
— Мы знаем, что он покинул свой дом и даже отказался от наследства, лишь бы учиться у вас, — заметил Бенеш и взял из вазы печенье. Бина недовольно покосился на него:  
— Пустая блажь глупого мальчишки. Не он первый, не он последний бросает родной город и семью ради фантазий, — по лицу его пробежала едва заметная тень. — Хотел бы я верить, что им движет жажда знаний, но увы, при всей своей дотошности касательно мелочей в главном он ужасающе скучен. Нудный, живущий по им самим придуманным правилам, с нравами вековой давности… Временами мне кажется, что тряхни его — и из него посыплются пыль и песок, и внутри ничего не останется. Я не могу поручить ему хоть сколько-нибудь увлекательные исследования. Никакого полета мысли! Одни оглядки на Аль-Бетиль и ветхие книжки. А ведь порой, чтобы познать, надо дерзнуть! Надо решиться и отринуть правила, законы, опыт предшественников, принятый другими взгляд на вещи!  
— Законы? — переспросил Мерих.  
— Всякое знание имеет цену, господин шериф, — прищурился Бина и поглядел на него с вызовом.  
— Даже запретное? — спросил Мерих многозначительно.  
— Особенно запретное! — довольный Бина оскалил в улыбке желтоватые зубы. — Вот ответьте мне, шериф Мерих, и вы, шериф Бенеш: вы знаете много способов убийства? Ведь вы наверняка сталкиваетесь с ними по роду своих занятий.  
— Порядочно, — признал Мерих.  
— Все ли эти способы просты и ожидаемы?  
— Нет, — покачал головой Мерих, — я однажды видел мертвеца, глотка которого была перекрыта куском жареного мяса. Его убили, вынудив подавиться. Связали, запихнули в горло еду и удерживали, а потом развязали и оставили возле стола с яствами. Ничто не вызывало подозрений, кроме того, что у человека распухли губы, а на щеке обнаружилась пара царапин. Приглядевшись внимательнее, я нашел на его руках едва видимые потертости от веревок — его связали заведомо слабо, чтобы не осталось заметных следов… Я дознался, кто убийца. Он был так изумлен тем, что его план раскрыли, что даже не пытался оправдаться. Еще мне рассказывали о женщине, которую вывезли в пустыню и бросили в гнездо гигантских пауков.  
— А я, — добавил Бенеш, — как-то раз был зван в дом, где пропал хозяин. Тело нашли нескоро, по чистой случайности, и оказалось, что все это время оно находилось в том же доме. Хозяина заманили в кладовую и утопили в бочке с медом. Там и оставили… Был случай, когда жертве разбили голову драгоценной вазой, с которой семья много лет сдувала пылинки, потому что она передавалась из поколения в поколение как реликвия. Разумеется, ваза превратилась в черепки.  
— Занимательно, — хмыкнул Бина и торжествующе поднял вверх толстый указательный палец в перстнях, — вот видите, господа шерифы, вы владеете знанием. Вы знаете сотню путей лишения жизни, в том числе и весьма необычных. Знаете, как спрятать труп и не оставить улик, потому что десятки раз шли по следу преступников. Часто ли вы применяете это знание в своей жизни, ради собственной вашей выгоды? Ну, разумеется, нет, — улыбаясь, добавил он, глядя, как вытянулись лица шерифов. — Не обязательно использовать, чтобы знать. Теперь, господа, вы видите: знание ценно само по себе. Знание дает нам главное — не единственное мелочное свершение, но способность и возможность вершить нечто, притом снова и снова. Тот, кто догадывается об этой нашей способности, боится и почитает нас; тот, кто не подозревает о ней, совершает ошибку, недооценивая нас, и оказывается перед нами слабым. В любом случае мы побеждаем, мы заведомо в выигрыше. Это и есть могущество, — закончил он внушительно и уставился на шерифов, ожидая ответа.  
— Да… — только и смог вымолвить Бенеш. — Но ведь, рассуждая таким образом, можно пренебречь любым законом, любым чувством, любым родством!  
— Разумеется, — снисходительно сказал Бина, — вот только человек истинно мудрый не станет этого делать. Хотя этот мальчик, Джангир, думает примерно как вы. Нередко стариков обвиняют в отсталости, в приверженности старым порядкам, отжившим свое. Я же утверждаю обратное: нет ничего более косного, чем молодость. Она всегда и все кроит по одной мерке, так, как привыкла, считает верным то немногое, чему ее научили в нежном детстве, и вечно упрямится, полагая свои ограниченные взгляды единственно верными. Нам, старикам, уже нечего бояться — мы все познали и многое потеряли, разочаровались во всем, в чем могли, и были очарованы вновь — иными путями, иными возможностями, даруемыми судьбой. Надо лишь видеть их и не бояться рисковать, не бояться поступаться привычками и навязанными извне правилами. Так считаю не только я — многие уважаемые эмиры в нашей земле жертвуют нашей академии золото и драгоценности лишь за то, что знают: мы не боимся нового опыта, нового знания и потому всегда опережаем других.  
— Вы говорите о запретной магии, господин Бина? — спросил Бенеш, изображая наивность.  
— Что значит запретной, дитя мое? — покровительственно спросил Бина. — Нет никакой запретной магии, есть неразумные головы и нечистые руки.  
— Если я правильно понимаю вас, достопочтенный Бина, — тут же подхватил Мерих, — магию демонопоклонников тоже нельзя считать запретной?

Глаза Бины забегали, однако он невозмутимо подтвердил:

— Нельзя. Изучая магию хаоса, находишь оружие против демонов. Не все они примитивны — самые сильные даже имеют склонности к определенным видам волшбы. К примеру, убив жертву или подчинив ее, они способны принять ее обличье — разумеется, если она остается живой, иллюзия сохранится намного дольше, поскольку демон питается жизненными соками жертвы. Хотя бы единожды разрушенная иллюзия тоже восстанавливается с трудом, ибо на ее поддержание у демона уходит немало сил... Поэтому весьма важно понять, как возникают эти создания, как существуют и, разумеется, как их уничтожить или защититься от них. Так ли это дурно?  
— Соглашусь с вами, достопочтенный Бина, — Мерих вежливо склонил голову, как бы признавая его правоту. Бенеш удивленно поглядел на него, а Мерих озабоченно спросил: — Скажите… Я могу быть с вами откровенен?  
— Разумеется, — Бина подался вперед с нескрываемым любопытством.  
— Видите ли… Об этом не стоит более никому рассказывать, но в доме Джангира произошло убийство. Был убит слуга, а в то время как его тело разлагалось в кладовой, по дому бродил некто, имеющий его облик. Как вы полагаете, это возможно?  
— Конечно, — Бина, казалось, был несколько разочарован. — Тот дом посетил демон-оборотень. Я не могу сказать, не зная всех деталей, какого рода это был демон, но очевидно, что не простой бес, а кто-то из тех, кто занимает в иерархии Шио видное место… Просветите же меня, господа, что понадобилось демону в доме отца Джангира?  
— Мы полагаем, что он искал книгу, господин Бина.  
— Книгу? — Бина заволновался, но изо всех сил постарался это скрыть. — И какого рода книгу, позвольте спросить?  
— Э… Боюсь, я не смогу ответить вам на этот вопрос, господин Бина. Мы и сами толком не знаем, — виновато ответил Мерих. — Именно это мы и хотим выяснить.

Бина вскочил и принялся бродить по комнате.

— «Горада Раэль»… — вдруг сорвалось с его уст. — У него в доме была «Горада Раэль»?!  
— Что это значит, господин Бина?  
— Что значит? — завопил Бина. — Да вы хоть понимаете, что это за книга?  
— Не совсем, господин Бина, — так же смиренно и виновато, как Мерих, ответил Бенеш. — Потому мы и пришли именно к вам за ответами на эти вопросы.

Бина нервно потер ладони.

— «Горада Раэль», господа, — величайший труд, посвященный магии хаоса и призыванию демонов на службу. Демонопоклонник, пославший это порождение Шио в дом Асы, другой книгой не заинтересовался бы — для него не составило бы труда раздобыть ее иным путем, посему я уверен, что это была именно «Горада Раэль». Существует всего несколько бесценных копий этой гениальной работы, поскольку во всех Городах она под запретом, но наша собственная академия была бы готова принять одну из них. Во-первых, запретное знание должно храниться вдали от непосвященных, и именно мы могли бы обеспечить этой книге охрану. Во-вторых, те немногие достойные, кто стоит выше мирских соблазнов, могли бы извлечь из нее великую пользу для всего Асхана. Вы согласны? Никто не знает слабости демонов лучше, чем мы, и мы этого не скрываем.  
— А те эмиры, что помогают академии, не могли бы подарить ей эту книгу — разумеется, надлежащим образом описанную для гильдии магов и шерифского ордена?  
— Если бы было так просто ее раздобыть, — уголки пухлого рта Бины опустились. — Вряд ли они…

Он внезапно умолк и несколько мгновений смотрел в одну точку совершенно пустым взглядом, словно ему на ум пришла какая-то мысль, которая потрясла его до глубины души.

— Самих демонов не интересуют книги, господа, — проговорил он треснувшим голосом. — Как я уже сказал, демон пытался выкрасть книгу для кого-то. Кто-то призвал его на эту грязную работу, но кто… Кто?!

Мерих решил бить в цель.

— Господин Бина, — доверительно промолвил он, — мне думается, у вас есть подозрения, к кому ведут нити из дома Асы.  
— У меня? — Бина словно очнулся. — О нет, что вы. Я лишь высказываю предположения, ничего более.  
— Когда мы были в доме Джангира, он показался нам… странным, — с умыслом сказал Мерих.  
— В чем странность? — недоверчиво спросил Бина.  
— Он вел себя довольно неестественно для того, у кого только что погиб любимый брат, — объяснил Мерих.  
— Брат?! Погиб? Что же вы сразу не сказали мне… — Бина остановился и продолжил уже спокойнее: — Да, как я помню, Джангир всегда дорожил младшим братом. Он любил его и как-то раз не смог сдержать слез печали, говоря о нем. Признался, что долгая разлука тяготит его. Как именно он держал себя в вашем присутствии?  
— Холодно, отстраненно и даже не всплакнул.  
— Да, это очень, очень подозрительно, — Бина прошелся по комнате до окна и обратно.  
— Скажите, — спросил Мерих, — а к какому исследованию вы желали привлечь Джангира?  
— Я не открою вам этого, — глаза Бины опять забегали. — Это тайна нашей академии.  
— Что ж, — Мерих встал и поклонился, а следом за ним поднялся и Бенеш, — благодарим вас сердечно, достопочтенный Бина, за уделенное нам время. Не будем более докучать вам.  
— Погодите, — вдруг сказал Бина и открыл невысокий шкафчик. Он пошарил на полках и вытащил небольшой свиток.  
— Вот, — сказал он, — возьмите. Я почту за честь оказать главному шерифу Аль-Бетиля помощь в расследовании. Когда решите снова наведаться к Джангиру, разверните в его присутствии этот свиток и прочтите вслух начертанное на нем заклинание, оно довольно простое. Если Джангир действительно не тот, за кого выдает себя, вы поймете это немедленно. Но непременно вернитесь и сообщите мне о том, что видели!  
— Обещаем, достопочтенный господин Бина, и от души благодарим, — Мерих отвесил еще один церемонный поклон и аккуратно сложил свиток в походную суму.

***

Неподалеку от дома Джангира Бенеш остановился. Он пошарил в кармане и извлек на свет два маленьких амулета на цепочках. Повесил один себе на шею и спрятал под одеждами, а другой, стыдливо ухмыльнувшись, вручил Мериху:

— Вот. Это Вайша дала… На прощание. Она когда-то жила в Аль-Рубите и почему-то решила, что стоит нам здесь появиться, как на нас немедленно обрушатся полчища демонов. Ох уж эти женщины…  
— Передай Вайше мою великую признательность, Бенеш, — серьезно сказал Мерих, надевая амулет. — Судьба наградила тебя, послав тебе столь предусмотрительную и заботливую супругу.  
— Зря это она… — растроганный Бенеш невольно погладил амулет. — Вечно тревожится о пустяках!  
— А вот сейчас проверим, пустяки ли это, — и Мерих решительно направился к дому Джангира.

Хозяин встретил их еще холоднее, чем прежде, но Мерих немедленно расплылся в счастливой улыбке:

— Какая радость, господин Джангир! Мы принесли вам добрую весть: преступник во всем сознался! Мы отправили его в тюрьму, и его ждет самое строгое наказание, можете нам поверить. Книга, украденная в доме вашего отца, будет возвращена ему без промедления.  
— В самом деле? — в глазах Джангира появился интерес. — Какая удача! Вы можете более не трудиться, я сам передам отцу книгу при встрече. В моих руках «Горада Раэль» будет цела и невредима.

Бенеш бросил на Мериха острый взгляд:

— Но ведь мы не говорили вам, господин Джангир, что украдена была именно эта книга.  
— Неважно! — радостно прервал его Мерих, незаметно дернув уголком рта. — Думаю, господину Джангиру лучше знать, какая именно книга в его доме представляла наибольшую ценность. Что до вас, господин Джангир, то ваш покойный брат, господин Бахар, сделал незадолго до смерти выписки из нее, и я должен передать вам кое-что, найденное у вора. Сию минуту…

Он порылся в суме, вытащил свиток, развернул его и с изумлением произнес:

— О… Кажется, я ошибся, взял не тот свиток. Тут написано что-то совсем другое…

Бенеш встал рядом с ним, и слова заклинания, произносимого в два голоса, эхом разнеслись по дому. 

Все вокруг поплыло перед глазами шерифов: нарядный дом превратился в небогатую лачугу с парой комнатушек, имеющих весьма скромное убранство. Ковры, красивая посуда, изящные безделушки просто рассыпались пылью. Но самая разительная перемена произошла с Джангиром — он на глазах стал выше ростом и шире в плечах, темные вьющиеся волосы заменила стоящая дыбом рыжеватая шевелюра, кожа из смуглой сделалась розово-красной, будто обожженной, а в глазах заплясало пламя. Перед Мерихом и Бенешем возник здоровенный демон с лицом, наполовину закрытым снизу, и странным рисунком вокруг левого глаза. Видно, когда-то он был человеком, не лишенным привлекательности, да и сейчас излучал какое-то своеобразное извращенное обаяние. 

— О, какие забавные крошки в голубых платьицах — решили поиграть в колдунов, — глумливо усмехнулся он. — Что, мальчики, сами отдадите Тайнану книгу или предпочтете умереть, как несчастненький глупенький мальчик Бахар?  
— Тебя зовут Тайнан? Это ты убил его и слугу по имени Ясим? — спросил Мерих, не сводя с него глаз.  
— Крошка задает вопросы, — хихикнул демон, — крошка любит задавать вопросы, на которые знает ответы, да?  
— Зачем тебе книга? Для кого ты хотел украсть ее?  
— Тайнан не расскажет тебе свою тайну, нет-нет, — промурлыкал демон. — Тайнан служит только своему господину, но никто не может запретить ему забавляться! 

С этими словами демон поднял руку, и в сторону шерифов стремительно полетел огненный шар. Мерих и Бенеш едва успели пригнуться. За их спиной раздался взрыв, брызнули искры. На бедной кровати занялось сшитое из лоскутков покрывало.

— Какое мясо предпочитаете, красавчики? — рассмеялся демон. — С хрустящей корочкой?

Новый огненный шар едва не попал Мериху в лицо, но, не долетев до него нескольких шагов, рассеялся сотнями искр, словно ударившись о невидимую стену. Мерих внезапно почувствовал, как нагрелся амулет на его груди. Бенеш в этот миг, должно быть, мысленно просил у жены прощения за насмешки, пусть и добродушные.

— Кто бы ты ни был, демон, знай: ты провалил свое задание. Книги больше нет, она уничтожена. Сожжена! — крикнул Мерих, перекрывая треск горящей ткани и шипение угольков в воде, вытекшей из разбитого кувшина на столе. 

Глаза демона полыхнули яростью.

— Сожжена! Тайнан не верит! Тайнан вернется и разделается с тобой!

Демон проговорил что-то невнятное, и посреди комнаты внезапно возникло огненно-красное кольцо. Открытый портал.

— Свидание затянулось, крошки, но Тайнан еще придет позабавиться с вами! 

Демон ловко прыгнул в огненное кольцо, и через мгновение портал закрылся. 

Мерих опомнился первым. Он сорвал с кровати горящее покрывало и затоптал огонь. Бенеш сидел на полу, вцепившись в свой амулет, и тяжело дышал. Со стола тихо капала вода.

***

Они сняли на ночь комнату в таверне. Обоим нужно было прийти в себя после стычки с демоном, тем более что впереди их ждали встреча с Биной и дальняя дорога.

Мерих сидел на своей постели и о чем-то думал, Бенеш лежал на своей, глядя в потолок.

— Скажи, Мерих, — спросил он после долгого молчания, — тебе не показалось странным поведение Бины?  
— Полагаешь, он знает, кто стоит за убийствами и хочет заполучить эту проклятую книгу? Найти бы ее теперь…  
— Я отчего-то уверен. Потому он и вызвался нам помочь — боялся сам столкнуться с демоном лицом к лицу, тр-рус, — презрительно сказал Бенеш.

Мерих кивнул.

— Интересно, сколько этот Тайнан обманывал самого Бину, пока носил личину Джангира, — задумчиво проговорил он. — Наверняка Бина захочет найти его и отомстить.  
— Пусть ищет, — зевнул Бенеш, прикрывая рот ладонью, и вдруг рука его застыла в воздухе. Несколько мгновений он лежал без движения, а затем резко сел:  
— Мерих!  
— М?  
— Вспомни, что сказал Бина! Что иллюзия, созданная демоном после убийства, держится недолго. В мертвом нет жизненной силы, которую демон мог быть пожирать, притворяясь своей жертвой!

Мерих понял его с полуслова. Он лихо спрыгнул с постели и принялся натягивать сапоги:

— Скорее, Бенеш! Может быть, он…  
— …еще жив, да, но проклятье, где нам его искать?! Куда мы теперь?  
— В тюрьму! Если и есть ответ на этот вопрос, то только там!

***

Шакир спал. Он был так измучен, что не пробудился даже тогда, когда свет факела упал ему на лицо. Бенеш осторожно потормошил его:

— Эй! Встань!

Шакир приподнялся, щурясь и вглядываясь в лица вошедших. Он явно никого не узнавал и едва ли помнил, где находится. 

— Шакир, это мы, шерифы из Аль-Бетиля, помнишь нас?

Шакир растерянно кивнул.

— Что стряслось? — испуганно спросил он.  
— Нет времени объяснять, — Бенеш присел перед ним на корточки. — Шакир, скажи нам, это очень важно: было ли у Джангира какое-либо тайное убежище? Место, где он мог бы скрываться от преследований, уединяться, хранить что-то, что не надлежало показывать другим?  
— А почему вы говорите «было»?! — Шакир испугался еще больше. 

Бенеш вздохнул и, обернувшись к Мериху, держащему факел, пожал плечами.

— Тот, кто выдавал себя за Джангира, на самом деле демон, — решительно произнес Мерих, — мы убедились в этом. Но есть вероятность, что настоящий Джангир еще не умер, поскольку демон носил его личину довольно долго.  
— Скажи нам, Шакир! — почти взмолился Бенеш. — Мы должны знать! Это место где-то недалеко от дома Джангира, ведь большую часть времени демон проводил там. Значит, где-то там и сам образ для иллюзии — пребывание рядом с ним позволило бы демону тратить меньше сил на ее поддержание.  
— Хорошо, — Шакир облизнул пересохшие губы. — Но поклянитесь, что не причините вреда господину Джангиру и не станете порочить его имя!  
— Да клянемся, клянемся, — нетерпеливо рявкнул Мерих, — говори!  
— В саду, — негромко сказал Шакир, — есть статуя. Зайдите за нее и пошарьте по земле — найдете кольцо. Потяните за него.  
— И все?  
— Нет, — Шакир решительно встал, — я иду с вами.  
— Еще чего!  
— Господа шерифы, — голос Шакира стал настойчивым, — вы, верно, убедились, что я не убийца и не вор. Справедливо ли держать меня в тюрьме? А дом господина Джангира вы не знаете так хорошо, как я.  
— Что скажешь, Мерих? — обеспокоенно спросил Бенеш.  
— Ты прав, Шакир. Твоя помощь не помешает. Поспешим.

***

В саду Джангира царила кромешная тьма. Во тьме что-то шуршало, жужжало и стрекотало, пока шерифы и Шакир пробирались по дорожке к статуе в свете факела.

Нашарив кольцо, Шакир поднатужился, поднял потайную дверцу, заботливо укрытую от чужих глаз землей и травой, и указал на черный провал под ней:

— Там.

Не дожидаясь позволения, он первым стал спускаться по маленькой винтовой лестнице. Мерих и Бенеш последовали за ним. 

Внизу, увидев на стенах светильники, давно погасшие, Мерих поднес к ним факел, и вскоре подземелье озарилось светом. К общему разочарованию, оно пустовало. В нем были только стол, три шкафа, деревянные резные кресла да небольшая лежанка. Свитки, в беспорядке разбросанные по столу, покрылись тонким слоем пыли — к ним давно никто не прикасался. Мерих, любопытствуя, развернул один из них.

— «Из трактата о крови демонов», — прочитал он. — Так вот чем Джангир занимался у Бины.

Шакир всхлипнул:

— Я не пойму… Он должен быть здесь! Ему больше некуда было пойти…  
— Погоди-ка, — оживился Бенеш, — Мерих, свиток Бины у тебя?  
— Свиток Бины? — озадаченно спросил Шакир.  
— Сейчас увидишь, — пообещал Бенеш.  
— У меня, — Мерих вытащил свиток. — Отойдите-ка подальше…

Он произнес заклинание. Сперва ничего не произошло, но затем книги и пергаменты, лежащие на столе, вздрогнули и расплылись, и на их месте появились другие. Бенеш подошел ближе.

— «О мерзости Шио», — прочитал он. — «Разоблачение магов нечистых и ко злу склоняющихся»… «Изначальная магия»? Хм-м… 

Вдруг Шакир тихо охнул и бросился в дальний угол подземелья. Там после снятия иллюзии обнаружилась большая груда тряпья, наваленного в беспорядке. Шакир с плачем упал на нее и начал яростно разгребать, разбрасывая в стороны ветхие лоскуты.

— Нет, — с отчаянием в голосе повторял он, — нет… Джангир!

Мерих и Бенеш подбежали к нему и тоже запустили руки в кучу тряпок. Ладонь Мериха внезапно задела что-то твердое.

— Погодите… Здесь! 

Вмиг раскидав последние обрывки тканей, шерифы и Шакир увидели человека в нежно-голубой мантии, неподвижно скорчившегося на полу. Смуглое лицо, вьющиеся черные волосы и несомненное сходство с молодым Бахаром — перед ними был, разумеется, Джангир, но невероятно изможденный и осунувшийся.

Некоторое время они молча смотрели на лежащего.

— Он мертв, да? — осипшим голосом спросил Шакир. 

Бенеш положил руку на шею Джангира. Прошла томительная минута, прежде чем он ответил:

— Жив!

***

— А! — преувеличенно обрадовался Бина, когда Мерих и Бенеш явились к нему снова. — Мои шерифы! Рад видеть вас в целости. Ну как, удалось что-нибудь узнать?  
— Удалось, господин Бина, но наш рассказ не принесет вам радости, — мрачно сказал Мерих, не без сожаления возвращая ему свиток. — Личину Джангира много дней носил демон, а его самого мы обнаружили едва живым и привели в чувство с превеликим трудом. Он узнал своего слугу, но больше ничего не помнит и не понимает, где он и что с ним. Ему трудно говорить, и он почти полностью обездвижен. Господин Бина, можете ли вы помочь исцелить своего ученика?  
— Боюсь, это не в моих силах, — нетерпеливо ответил Бина, явно жалея о том, что тратит время на обсуждение столь неважного предмета. — Я не лекарь; какую именно магию применили к Джангиру, если это была магия, мне неизвестно. Думаю, лучше всего будет отправить его обратно в Аль-Бетиль к отцу, если он, конечно, перенесет это путешествие. Опишите мне демона!

Бенеш явно готов был сказать нечто непочтительное, но Мерих многозначительно посмотрел на него и покачал головой.

— Это было крупное существо, отдаленно похожее на красивого человека, — начал он.  
— Инкуб, — Бина заволновался сильнее.  
— Сущность эта имеет высокий рост, рыжие волосы, рисунок вокруг левого глаза и закрывает половину лица снизу. Демон назвал себя Тайнан.

Бина застыл на месте и беззвучно выругался.

— Он не сказал, кто поручил ему раздобыть книгу?  
— Нет. Он сбежал, открыв портал, мы не смогли остановить его.

Бина снова заходил по комнате туда-сюда, а потом остановился и обратился к Мериху:

— Шериф, простите, если я невольно был резок с вами и вашим другом. Кажется, среди эмиров зреет заговор против академии Аль-Рубита. Возможно, с привлечением демонов. Я готов заплатить немало, если вы останетесь и попробуете выяснить, кто именно призвал Тайнана и стоит за попытками выкрасть книгу.

Мерих покачал головой:

— Ваше доверие лестно, господин Бина, но боюсь, мы вынуждены отказаться. У нас есть важное дело — мы должны доставить Джангира домой, если Аль-Рубит не в силах помочь ему, и завершить расследование. Да и, кроме того, никто не знает слабости демонов лучше, чем вы. Не так ли?

***

Путь через пустыню был долгим. Для того чтобы перевезти Джангира в Аль-Бетиль, пришлось нанять крытую повозку и идти с попутным караваном. Мерих и Бенеш ехали верхом, ведя в поводу лошадь Шакира, а сам он неотлучно находился при Джангире и ходил за ним с великой заботою. Глядя на это, Мерих и Бенеш окончательно уверились в беспочвенности подозрений на его счет — хозяевам своим он был предан беззаветно. Перед отъездом он сжег изъятые из тайника записи покойного Бахара — таково было требование шерифов.

Джангир не узнал своего обновленного дома, не узнал и несчастного отца. Тот держался до последнего, глядя на сына, увечного и телом, и духом, слушая рассказ шерифов обо всем, что произошло в Аль-Рубите, но когда Шакир отлучился ненадолго, а потом вернулся, встал перед ним на колени и, умоляя о прощении, вручил ему большую книгу в красной, кое-где лопнувшей и висящей лохмотьями коже, расплакался.

Послали за Сарханом. Он явился на удивление быстро, принял доклады Мериха и Бенеша, а потом обратил суровый взор на Асу:

— Достопочтенный, не буду скрывать, я весьма удивлен и озабочен тем, что вы, знаменитый маг, храните в доме скверные книги, такие как «Горада Раэль». Вы не сумели обеспечить ей должную защиту, из-за этого пострадали ваши собственные сыновья и слуги, и с учетом опасности, кою представляет «Горада Раэль», я при свидетелях изымаю ее у вас. Бенеш, запиши.  
— Но я как раз хотел обратиться с этим к архонту Белкету, — потерянно произнес Аса. — Он наверняка скажет, что с ней делать и где ей надлежит храниться…

На лице Сархана отразилось неудовольствие — возражений он не терпел:

— Если архонт прикажет доставить ему книгу, мои шерифы сделают это тотчас же, но до тех пор я не могу позволить ей оставаться без надзора. Она уже навлекла на вашу семью немало бед.

Он протянул руки, Аса вздохнул и покорно отдал ему книгу. Сархан распрощался и тут же удалился. Мерих догнал его у выхода:

— На твоем месте, Сур, я не стал бы этого делать.  
— Делать что? — злобно спросил Сархан, оглянувшись.  
— Ты знаешь, о чем я. Не пытайся пользоваться этой книгой, добра тебе от нее не будет.  
— Вот еще. Не суди меня по себе и не смей мне указывать! — прорычал Сархан и ушел.

***

Архонт Белкет затребовал «Гораду Раэль» уже на следующий день. Бенеш с книгой, которую Сархан отдал ему с явной неохотой, и Аса в сопровождении Шакира отправились в обитель темного ангела с большим трепетом. Мерих остался в Башне правосудия ждать вестей.

По словам Бенеша, Белкет даже не коснулся книги. Выслушав своих гостей, он задумался и произнес:

— Аса, мы окажем Джангиру необходимую помощь. Сам я не в силах исцелить подобный недуг, но знаю того, кто способен сделать это, и сегодня же пошлю ему весть. Надеюсь, он не заставит долго ждать себя.

Аса рассыпался в благодарностях.

— Иначе не может быть, — Белкет чуть улыбнулся, и всем присутствующим отчего-то стало спокойнее. — Джангир — один из самых преданных наших последователей, он многое сделал для дома Вечности в Аль-Рубите, и мы, разумеется, не бросим его в беде.

Аса вытаращил глаза и обернулся к Шакиру, но встретился с полным недоумения взглядом.

— Я не знал! — прошептал Шакир.  
— Ты, Шакир из дома Асы, — продолжил Белкет, — проявил незаурядную сообразительность и отвагу. Ты уже знаешь больше, чем многие, и мы готовы предложить тебе дальнейшее обучение в доме Вечности.

Шакир покраснел:

— Я… Архонт… Благодарю вас, я…  
— Обдумай это предложение, не отвечай сейчас же. Теперь «Горада Раэль», — он указал на книгу, лежащую на каменном постаменте. — Что ты думал делать с нею, Аса?  
— Я — н-нет, ничего… Я приму любое твое решение, архонт.

Одно движение руки — и страницы запретной книги охватило пламя. 

— Я знаю, что написано в этой книге, — проговорил Белкет. — Знаю, к каким несчастьям она может привести, если попадет к тем, чьи пути в жизни — невежество и жадность. Быть может, ученые мужи, особенно из Аль-Рубита, осудили бы меня, но мое мнение таково: лучше было сразу уничтожить ее.

Он посмотрел на свои почерневшие крылья и добавил:

— Цена запретного знания бывает чересчур высока.


End file.
